Le Point sensible
by Jeremiah Hawkins
Summary: Comment faire arrêter de travailler un Mello acharné quand on s'appelle Matt.


_Message de Jeremiah : Voilà un petit recueil d'OS écrit pour me faire pardonner de n'avoir prévu aucun MattxMello dans « Code d'Honneur » (Désoléééééeeee TTT_TTT). Dans cet OS **L n'est pas mort et Kira n'a jamais existé**._

_**Ct OS est dédicacé à QYUME qui m'a si fidèlement lu, reviewée dans presque toutes mes fics et qui a impatiemment (et vainement) attendu l'arrivée de Matt dans « Code d'Honneur » ! Merci et pardon QYUME !**_

Matt : 15 ans

Mello : 15 ans

_Tard le soir, dans la dernière chambre encore éclairée de la Wammy's House..._

-Mel, éteint la lumière.

-Non j'en ai besoin pour travailler.

-Mais il est presque trois heures du matin ! Je veux dormir !

-Eh bien dors ! Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?!

-La lumière !

-Raaah mais ferme-la ! Je ne peux pas me concentrer !

-Pffff !

Le roux soupire, plonge la tête sous les couvertures. Ça fait des heures de son camarade de chambre – et accessoirement meilleur et petit ami – étudie avec toutes les lumières allumées (pour ne pas s'abîmer les yeux, qu'il dit). Tout ça pour redevenir premier. Matt n'a jamais vu l'intérêt d'un tel statut à moins qu'on ai envie de passer le restant de ses jours cloîtré et sous surveillance à travailler entouré de montagnes de sucreries. Quoiqu'en y repensant, ce doit à peu près être ce que Mello voit comme sa « vie idéale ».

Pour l'heure, l'idéal Melloesque est loin d'être la priorité de Matt. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est dormir. Et un certain blond est précisément en train de l'en empêcher. C'est assez rare venant de lui, mais là, l'heure est grave. Il DOIT dormir ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort !

-Tu fais chier Mello ! Arrêtes de bosser juste pour ce soir et je et promets que demain je te laisserai tranquille ! D'abord pourquoi tu n'es pas dans la bibliothèque ? C'est là-bas que tu vas d'habitude !

-J'y serai encore, à la bibliothèque, si cette abrutie de surveillante ne m'avais pas fait sortir il y a des heures sous prétexte qu'elle fermait.

-A minuit passé, c'est loin d'être surprenant. C'est parce qu'à cette heure là on n'est plus censés travailler. On doit dormir » en disant ces mots, Matt se lève et vient susurrer ces quelques phrases à l'oreille de sa Blondinette.

-Matt arrêtes ton cinéma ! Tu n'as qu'à jouer à la console – sans son sinon je te la fais bouffer – ça occupe tes nuits d'habitude !

-J'y jouerai si je pouvais, mais figures-toi que Roger m'a confisqué toutes mes consoles et qu'il m'a promis de mes les rendre si j'étais « frais et dispo » demain. Et vu comment c'est parti je ne suis pas prêt de les récupérer.

-Au moins tu ne me casseras plus les oreilles avec leur musique à la con.

-Eh ! Je t'interdis d'insulter la musique de Zelda ! C'est la meilleure de tous les jeux du monde ! Si encore on pouvais toujours coucher ensemble...

-Je suis trop occupé pour ça. Je TRAVAILLES moi !

Matt pousse un long soupir exaspéré. Soudain, il a une idée. Il baisse un petit peu la tête et fais une petite moue à la fois boudeuse et triste, avec de grands yeux humides.

-Mel... Tu m'aimes plus ?

-Si mais là je travaille Matt. Maintenant tais-toi sinon je te jures que je t'assomme.

Le roux émet un tout petit reniflement. Juste assez fort pour que Mello l'entende. Le blond l'ignore royalement, terminant son équation du septième degré.

-Pfff... J'suis sûr qu'en fait, si tu travailles autant c'est pour avoir une excuse. Tout ça parce qu'à cause de ta frustration de ne plus être premier, t'arrive même plus à bander » lâche soudain le roux.

A ces mots, le grattement du crayon sur le papier s'interrompt ; Mello se fige. Matt laisse échapper un petit sourire satisfait : gagné !

-DE QUOI ?! » hurle le blond en bondissant de sa chaise.

-Ben oui mon vieux ! Ça doit bien faire deux semaines que tu m'as pas touché, malgré les hormones de l'adolescence. Il y a bien une raison ! Et selon moi c'est parce que tu n'arrives plus à bander. Du coup j'ai dû me rabattre sur une des filles de l'orphelinat.

A ces mots, Mello se rue sur Matt et le plaque sur le lit.

-QU'EST CE QUE TU RACONTES JEEVAS ?! » vocifère-t-il.

-Tu m'excuseras, mais MOI j'ai encore une queue en état de marche et il faut bien que je m'en serves – et pas seulement avec ma main droite si tu vois ce que je veux dire. C'est les hormones Mello, j'y peux rien.

-TU VAS VOIR CE QUE JE VAIS LEUR FAIRE A TES HORMONES MOI !

_Le lendemain matin..._

-Matt ? Matt, ça ne va pas ? » demanda Roger en frappant trois coups à la porte de la chambre de Matt, absent en cours depuis ce matin.

Pas de réponse.

Le vieux directeur sorti un double des clés de la chambre de sa poche, ouvrit la porte et trouva la roux enfoui sous les couvertures.

-Matt ? Tu es malade ?

-Non, je dors pour récupérer mes consoles » répondit le roux.

Le vieil homme soupira. Priver Matt de ses consoles n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça. Il sortit et parti chercher les-dites consoles. De toute façon il ne parviendrait pas à le faire sortir de son lit avant ça.

A la pause, Matt reçu la visite d'une tornade blonde qui se glissa sur la pointe des pieds auprès du lit. Avec une langueur maîtrisée, il s'approcha de l'oreille de son amant, y déposa délicatement un baiser puis sursurra :

-Alors Mattie, je suis toujours trop frustrer pour te faire l'amour correctement ?

-Ta gueule Mello.

Matt râlait, mais au fond de lui, il était plutôt content. Par contre la prochaine fois, il n'attendrait pas deux semaines, parce que sinon le contre-coup de ses activités nocturnes avec Mello était... douloureux. Le blond s'assis sur le lit et posa sa tête près de celle de Matt sur l'oreiller. Les longues mèches dorées chatouillaient l'oreille du roux.

-Dis Mattie, c'est pas vrai que tu as été voir d'autres filles pour tes "hormones", hein ?

Matt eu un petit sourire.

-Bien sûr que non ! J'ai qu'une seule Blondinette dans ma vie, tu le sais bien.

Mello grogna un peu à cause du surnom, mais ne dit rien. Il était trop content de l'avoir, son crétin d'irlandais accro à la nicotine. Matt, de son côté, était plus qu'heureux d'avoir retrouvé son chocovore préféré.


End file.
